1. Field of the Inventions
Certain embodiments disclosed herein relate generally to oxygen depletion sensors, and relate more specifically to oxygen depletion sensors for use with a gas, liquid, or combination thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Oxygen depletion sensors (ODSs) are used in a variety of applications, including heat-producing devices. In particular, ODSs are used in many varieties of heaters, fireplaces, stoves, and other heat-producing devices which utilize pressurized, combustible fuels. Some such devices operate with liquid propane, while others operate with natural gas. However, ODSs, such devices, and certain other components thereof have various limitations and disadvantages.